Dear Mother
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: [SEQUEL TO DEAR FATHER] Three years after their horrible ordeal, Lana tries to move forward in life along with Johnny at her side.
1. The Years After

Disclaimer: I do not own AHS.

A/N: Hi everyone! Let me thank you again for all the wonderful praise that went to Dear Father and now, as promised, the first chapter of Dear Mother! Enjoy!

…

DEAR MOTHER

…

CH 1- The Years After

**BOSTON, 1975**

Lana stood outside of the principal's office of King Hill public school. The bell rang and Lana watched as children filed out of class and ran down the halls. It was12PM on a Friday and school didn't let out until 2. She watched as a group of first graders pushed each other rambunctiously and smiled.

"Ms. Winters?" Came the secretary's voice.

"Yes?" Lana spun around to meet her.

"He's all yours." She smiled.

"Thank you." Lana returned the smile and exited in to the hall.

It was November and the air outside was cold. Lana wore a luxurious coat and her hair had grown longer. She walked out in to the front of the school where kids ran around the grass, playing with one another.

"Hey punk, what's in the backpack?" Asked an older boy as he stood over a younger one.

"Nothing." The younger boy said as he tried to avoid the older boy.

"Give me that!" The older boy grabbed his backpack, yanking it.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Lana looked across the yard where the voices caught her attention. She saw the two boys and immediately hurried over.

The older boy took the backpack and shoved the younger boy to the ground. He opened the backpack and pulled out a toy dinosaur. "Dinosaurs? Hey, you know what a dino dick tastes like?"

"Fuck you." The younger boy said.

"What did you say, asshole?" The older boy got closer.

"Hey!" Lana hurried over and pushed the older boy away. "Get away from him." She threatened the boy.

The older boy scoffed, threw the backpack on the floor and walked away. Lana watched him go for a moment and then knelt down to the boy on the floor.

She looked at her precious son. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Johnny answered.

Lana picked up his glasses from the floor and handed them to him. Johnny took them and put them on. He then looked at his mother rather embarrassed.

"You know he's the asshole, right?" She said to him, referring to the other boy.

"Yeah, I know." Johnny said.

Lana looked at her son and smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. He had grown so much in the past three years. Johnny was a day shy of turning ten years old and Lana couldn't believe it. Her baby boy was about to turn ten. It truly amazed her how fast time went by. And in those three years, Johnny had gone through a growth spurt but still needed to carry his inhaler around. Lana had moved him out of the private school so he could attend public school with Thomas and Julia Walker. Lana wasn't sure how she liked the change, however, but as long as Johnny was happy.

She sighed. "Come on." She helped him up to his feet, took his backpack and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought him closer. "We should report that kid." Lana said as they walked out of the playground.

"Nah, he's not worth it." Johnny answered. He then looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He said.

Lana looked at him. "Anything for you, my Johnny boy."

She smiled for him but deep down she was in rage over how her son had been treated by that bully. Well, that kid hadn't heard the last of Lana Winters. That was for sure.

"So where we going?" Johnny asked as they reached the car. Lana had gotten Johnny out of school early to take him out for his upcoming birthday. He was going to be ten years old and Lana couldn't believe how fast time had gone.

"You'll see." Lana smiled as they jumped in to the car.

"Can we take Scout?" Johnny asked.

"Scout can stay at home." Lana said about the now full-grown Beagle that Oliver had gotten Johnny when he was just a puppy.

"Okay." Johnny said.

Lana turned the ignition and drove off in to the streets of Boston. Lana had wanted to move them out of Boston and in to New York for some time now. Ever since Oliver's death, life in Boston had changed drastically. However, there were so many things that still kept them in Boston.

Johnny had become great friends with the Walker children and was finally making other friends at school. Befriending Thomas and Julia had helped him open up a lot and Lana was glad for that.

"So where are we going?" Johnny perked up again.

Lana laughed. "I told you, it's a surprise."

Johnny groaned.

"You're so impatient." Lana chuckled as she kept her eyes on the road.

Johnny then stopped, "Awh, you're not taking me to the dentist again, are you? You do it every time."

"No." Lana said, "Not this time. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" He stuck out his pinky in her direction.

"Pinky promise." Lana wrapped her pinky around his.

Satisfied with his mother's pinky promise, Johnny sat back down.

Lana drove them out of the city and in to the countryside. Johnny looked out the window and became restless and impatient as he moved around. Lana noticed but only shook her head.

"So," Lana began, "How was school?"

Johnny shrugged. "Ok. Thomas and Julia were absent."

"Were they?" Lana raised a brow but bit back a smile.

"Yeah." Johnny said, "I didn't see them at recess." He pushed his glasses up.

"I wonder why." Lana answered as she drove the car up a familiar driveway.

Johnny felt the car stop and looked up. "Uncle Kit's house?" He asked as he looked at Lana.

"Yup. I just need to pick up something and we'll be on our way."

"Okay." Johnny said as he hopped out of the car and followed after Lana.

They went up the porch; Johnny stopped at Lana's side. Lana knocked but no one answered. Johnny moved back and forth on his feet, his hands in his pockets. Lana knocked again but once more there was no answer.

"Maybe they're not home?" Johnny asked losing interest. He was eager to get going to wherever Lana had said they were going.

"Maybe they're out in the back." Lana suggested, "Why don't you go check?" She suggested with a soft smile. "Go on." She shooed him off.

"Okay." Johnny said and hurried down the porch and around the house. Lana followed after him.

Johnny went around the house, stumbling in to the backyard. He hurried up the back porch and tried the back door. It was unlocked.

"Uncle Kit?" Johnny called as he stepped inside.

"Surprise!" A people jumped out of various hiding places. Johnny stumbled backwards, completely surprised. The Walker's house was decorated with balloons, decorations, lights and a hanging banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Lana stepped from behind Johnny and placed her hands upon his shoulders. "Happy early birthday, Johnny boy." She kissed his cheek.

Kit came up to them laughing.

"Uncle Kit!" Johnny ran in to his arms, happy to see him.

"Whoa!" Kit picked him up in the air, "It's the birthday boy!"

"Is this all for me?" Johnny asked as Kit sat him back down.

"Ya betcha, kiddo." Kit ruffled his hair. "Its all for you."

Thomas and Julia were the next to run up to Johnny. The kids laughed and joked amongst each other.

Kit turned to Lana, "How'd we do?"

"Amazing." Lana smiled, "Thank you, Kit."

"Ah, its nothin'." Kit said with a smile, "Johnny deserves it."

"Johnny!" A voice gasped.

Johnny, Lana and Kit looked up to the source of the voice. Johnny's eyes widened and he smiled. "Aunt Barb!" He ran to Barb who stood waiting for him with open arms. As soon as he crashed in to her, Barb closed her arms around him.

"Look at you! Look at how much you've grown."

Lana smiled, "Barb!" She walked over and gave Barb a hug. "You made it after all."

"Of course, " Barb said, "I wouldn't miss this little munchkin's birthday celebration." She squished Johnny's cheeks and then looked to Lana. "Lois, unfortunately, couldn't make it. She had to work but—" She looked back to Johnny, "She sends you a giant present." She pointed to the table where next to it was a brand new bike with a red ribbon.

"Cool!" Johnny ran to it.

Lana sighed. "That Lois. Always going big."

Barb smiled, "How've you been, Lana?"

"Good." Lana said and for the first time in a long time she could answer that honestly.

Johnny's surprise party was a small one. The only people there were Kit, his girlfriend Natalie, Thomas, Julia, Lana, Johnny, Barb, Barb's friend Janet, and Bern, the receptionist from Lana's work. Lana found that Bern had always been kind to her regarding whatever happened to her. Bern was a good friend and co-worker. And even though the party was quite small, Lana could tell Johnny was having a good time. The big smile on his face said it all.

Kit had many games planned; he even had a piñata for the kids. When night fell, they turned on the twinkling lights around the house, turned off the lights in the kitchen and brought out the cake.

Johnny sat at the head of the table as Lana placed the cake in front of him on the table as everyone sang him a happy birthday. Johnny looked at her and smiled.

"Make a wish." Lana said sweetly.

Johnny looked to the cake and bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. When he was done he closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Johnny!" Thomas laughed, "Give it a bite!"

"No way!" Johnny laughed, "You're gonna push my face in it."

"There will be no face pushin'." Kit cut in with a knife and plates, "Damn cake took me all mornin' ta bake."

Lana laughed, "Oh, kit."

After the eating of the cake, they sat in the living room and Johnny began to open his presents. He hurriedly opened a box and reached inside pulling out a pair of socks. He made a face, "Socks?"

Thomas laughed and took them from Johnny.

Everyone laughed. Just then Lana heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it." She said and went to answer the door.

"Say thank you for the socks, Johnny!" Lana said as she opened the door and when she looked at the person who stood there she became rigid.

"Rachel?"

Rachel Dylan stood there with a lovely smile on her face. She wore a pretty green dress with a brown coat to keep her warm. In her hands she held a white and blue striped box with a brilliant blue bow on top. Under her arm she held a soccer ball with a red bow around. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No," Lana said still surprised and stepped back so Rachel could go in. "You made it just in time."

"Of course," Rachel took her coat off, "I wouldn't miss little Johnny's birthday party for anything." She paused for a moment, "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, no!" Lana smiled, "Of course not. How could I?" She bit her bottom lip with a smile.

Rachel smiled and looked down. "Oh, right!" She suddenly remembered and handed Lana the soccer ball, "Its from Lou. He couldn't make it."

Lana took the ball. "I'll be sure to thank him first thing Monday morning."

"Rachel!" Kit said, "C'mon in, we're opening gifts."

"Thanks." Rachel said and followed Kit in to the living room where everyone else was.

Johnny smiled brightly when he saw Rachel and accepted her gift with a big thank you. He opened it, careful not to bow and his eyes widened. "Whoa." He looked up, "Look, mom!"

"What is it?" Lana asked with a smile.

"A model airplane! How cool! Thanks, Rachel!" He looked down to the box of the model airplane. Julia and Thomas leaned in to look at it too.

"You're very welcome, Johnny." Rachel smiled softly, glad that he liked her present to him.

Lana looked to Rachel. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled adoringly at Lana before she looked away.

"Alright." Kit cut in, "This one is from yer Uncle Kit." He handed Johnny a box.

"What is it?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Open it up!" Kit chuckled.

Johnny tore through the paper and opened the box. "Whoa! No way!" He pulled out a brand new baseball glove with a baseball resting inside.

Johnny jumped up and hugged Kit. "Thanks Uncle Kit!"

"Now someone can finally teach ya how ta play some real ball." He high-fived Johnny.

Lana smiled warmly at this. Kit had become an excellent male role model in Johnny's life and Lana was forever grateful for it. But deep down she worried about the future of her windows.

…

The party died down around 11 p.m. and people began to leave. The kids fell asleep on the couches in the living room. Lana helped Kit clean the mess that had been left behind.

"He had a great time." Lana said as she looked to Johnny, "Thank you for helping me with this."

Kit brushed her words away, "No need to thank me, Lana. We're family, remember?"

"Of course." Lana smiled and sighed, "Well, I should get Johnny home."

Lana woke Johnny up, they gathered his gifts and said goodbye to the Walkers and drove home. Johnny fell back to sleep on the road home and Lana had to wake him when they finally arrived.

She helped him get to bed and tucked him in.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Johnny said sleepily with a yawn. "Thanks, Mom."

Lana sat at his bedside and brushed his cheek. "Happy birthday, my Johnny boy." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. When she sat up, the clock on Johnny's nightstand revealed 12:01. It was now November 16th and Johnny was officially ten years.

Ten years had gone by since Lana's life changed for the better and she couldn't have been happier.


	2. The Norms

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Thanks for the first reviews everyone! Super happy you all love it so far. I know a lot of you were confused about Lanchel, and for that all I have to say is just keep reading (:

…

**CH 2**- The Norms

…

Lana stretched, feeling her fingertips brush her soft, warm sheets. The first thing she heard were the pitter patter of rain drops against her window followed by the sound of cartoons coming from the living room. Lana sat up instantly, alarmed. There were moments in the morning in where she had to collect herself and remember that things were okay, that they had been okay and would continue to be so. It was just hard to adjust sometimes.

She still had nightmares of him, of Bloody Face. Lana often dreamt of the needle going straight through her eye and waking up in a new life in where she did everything Oliver did and in where Johnny called him "Dad". But they were just that, nightmares.

Lana pushed the comforters off and glanced to the clock on her nightstand. 7:15 in the morning. He was always up so early on Saturdays. Now, if only she could manage to get him out of bed so early on school days.

Lana stood off the bed and wandered in to her bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then wandered down the hall where she heard his laughter. She stopped at the end of the hall and spotted him.

Johnny sat on the couch with Scout at his side. His brown eyes gazed at the television screen. Lana's eyes followed the screen where she saw that large brown dog and the blond one called Shaggy running away from some kind of monster. Scooby-Doo, Lana remembered. That was the name of the show Johnny liked to watch so much.

But Lana smiled at her son, "Good morning."

Johnny looked from the TV to Lana. Scout lifted his head and jumped off the couch and ran up to Lana.

"Morning Mom." Johnny said with a smile.

Lana walked over to the couch. "Don't act like you don't know what day it is."

Johnny bit back a smile.

"Come on. Give your mother a hug." Lana demanded.

Johnny jumped off the couch and hugged Lana, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hope you're not getting too old to hug your mother, now." Lana smiled as she held her son.

Johnny pulled away. "Maybe just a little." He teased.

Lana scoffed. "Very funny."

Johnny laughed.

Lana grabbed Johnny's face with both hands and brought up his eyes to meet hers. "That'll be the day." She smiled, "Happy Birthday, Johnny boy." She kissed his forehead.

Johnny smiled. "Thanks, Mom.

Lana let him go and wandered in to the kitchen, "Now, tell your mother what you want for breakfast."

"Cereal." Johnny answered as he sat back down on the couch. Scout jumped on the couch, next to Johnny. He licked the boy's cheek and looked back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Cereal?" Lana asked from the kitchen, "But it's your special day. How about some pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Johnny asked as he kept his eyes on the TV screen, "They're not gonna have flour chunks again, are they?"

Lana stood in front of the open fridge, remembering her infamous, undercooked pancakes. "Ok, cereal it is." She reached in to the fridge and pulled out a milk carton.

…

Lana and Johnny sat at the breakfast table. Scout lay under the table by Johnny's feet hoping to lick up anything his boy dropped.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Lana asked him.

Johnny nodded. "Tons." He said with a mouthful of cereal.

Lana smiled sheepishly. "Good." She then sighed, "I can't believe it's been another year."

Johnny set his spoon down. "You're not gonna cry, are you?"

Lana chuckled. "No."

"Okay, good. I don't want you to cry."

Lana smiled at her boy. He was always so sweet.

"That reminds me." Lana said as she stood from the table and walked across the kitchen. Johnny watched her go for a moment but then turned his attention to the cartoon still playing on the tv screen in the living room. They had finally unmasked the real "monster".

"I knew it was the old guy…" Johnny said to himself.

"Okay." Lana said as she approached the table with a box wrapped in red gift wrap, "Now, this is my gift to you."

Johnny turned from the tv and raised a brow, "More presents?"

Lana smiled. "Yes. I wanted to wait till your actual day to give you my gift."

"What is it?" Johnny asked as his eyes marveled over the rather big box on the table before him.

"Open it." Lana smiled.

Johnny eagerly commenced to open up his gift. Lana smiled as he did knowing perfectly well that he would love it but questioned if she had gotten him the right gift. Johnny stopped almost immediately and his eyes glossed over.

"Whoa!" Johnny said, "An Odyssey 200! Mom, you're the best!" He jumped off his chair and hugged Lana.

"Do you like it?" Lana chuckled.

"Like it? That's better than the 100!" Johnny said as he grabbed the video game console box and looked at the cover. "I love it."

Johnny took the box and hurried to the living room with Scout hot on his trail. Lana stood and followed after him.

"Now, I don't want you glued to the tv all day, ok?" Lana said, "And only after you've finished your homework and done your chores."

"Yes, Mom." Johnny said as he figured out how to connect his new console to the tv.

"I mean it, Mr. Winters."

"Okaaay, Mom." He said with that little mischievous smile of his and Lana instantly knew he was going to spend that first week glued to the screen playing whatever game that thing played.

Lana had no mind for such things. She had heard Johnny talk about it and point it out in tv commercials but didn't really see what her boy saw in that game. It appeared to be only a dot going back in forth between two paddles. Whatever made her son happy.

Lana and Johnny spend the rest of his birthday in doors due to the pouring rain but neither of them seemed to mind. Lana joined Johnny in his new game but was terrible at it. Johnny's stomach hurt from so much laughter at seeing his mother struggle with what he believed to be a simple and fun game but Lana was frustrated till no end and kept losing.

On Sunday, when the rain cleared, they spent the day with the Walkers and Kit taught Johnny how to catch and throw a baseball with his new glove and ball. But like always, the weekends came to an end so quickly and Monday rolled around again.

…

Lana stopped the car on the side of the school. She looked up at its grand exterior. It wasn't as big or as prestigious as Johnny's old private school but Johnny seemed to like it more than his old school.

"Do you have your lunch money?" Lana asked as Johnny grabbed his backpack.

"Yup." He said and reached for the door.

"Is it enough?" Lana questioned again, stopping him from exiting the car.

"I think so." Johnny said and tried to exit when Lana stopped him again.

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes." Johnny sighed, "Mom, I'm going to be late."

Lana sighed softly. She didn't like saying good bye knowing that there was the possibility that Johnny could be bullied and she wouldn't be there to stop it. "Ok, go on then. Shoo."

Johnny jumped out of the car and closed the door after him. He then hung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Love you!" Lana called after him just as a group of girls passed by, "Be good!"

They all looked to Johnny, turned to each other and giggled up a storm.

"Mom!" Johnny whined, as his face grew red with embarrassment.

Lana bit her bottom lip. "Love you?" She repeated with a smile.

"Love you too." Johnny muttered and ran off, hurrying to class.

Lana watched him go until he was safely inside. That boy was something else.

…

Lana arrived at the office shortly after she dropped Johnny off at school. She greeted Bern at reception and was about to head to her office when Lou stopped her in her tracks.

"Winters! Get in here!"

Lana sighed to herself wondering why Lou never let her settle in before he began to rant on about whatever was ailing him that day. After the actual death of Bloody Face, Lana had made a well-known name for herself in her career. She was doing wonderful out in the field and was possibly discussing with Lou about appearing on screen. So far everything she had done had been on paper but to be an actual reporter on TV fascinated Lana and she was well on her way to do it.

"You yelled?" Lana asked as she stepped in to Lou's office.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Lou said. He stood behind his desk. There was a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, no." Lana said, "What now?"

"I got a job for you." Lou said with a grin.

…

Lana was walked out of Lou's office with a look of disbelief on her face. She looked around the office and collected herself before anyone noticed. She then made her way down the hall to her office when she spotted Rachel with a female coworker standing against the wall overlooking some paper work.

"Rachel," Lana said in a professional tone as she passed by them, "My office. Now."

Rachel looked up and her eyes followed Lana as she disappeared in to her office. Her coworker gave her a "good luck" look and left. Rachel took in a deep breath and followed in to Lana's office.

As soon as she stepped inside, the door closed behind her and she was pushed against the wall. Rachel was instantly greeted by Lana's lips against her own. She was surprised but pleased, nonetheless.

Lana pulled away. "I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?"

"Lou's been making me run errands all morning. I'm sorry." Rachel explained.

Lana kissed her again. This time her lips trailed off of Rachel's and along her jaw. She then left little kiss trails down to her neck. "I hate Lou for taking you away from me." She said in between kisses.

Lana had not had a lover in many years and her feelings for Rachel were constantly about to burst. She couldn't control herself around the young woman.

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Lana, someone can walk in."

"Let them." Lana said fearlessly and kissed Rachel's cheek softly. "I missed you terribly."

Lana pressed her body against Rachel's. Lana's tenacity filled Rachel with both excitement and fear. She didn't care that they could be caught at any moment but Rachel couldn't lie to herself, she loved the way Lana kissed her, she loved the way she pressed her body against hers with so much lust and longing. She had only been seeing Lana officially for a year now but the excitement was still there. And not to mention the disbelief. After years of longing over Lana, she was finally hers. It was like a dream come true.

"I missed you too." Rachel said as Lana pulled away.

Lana looked in to Rachel's green eyes. It was hard to believe that a woman like Rachel felt so strongly for her, especially after she knew everything that Lana had been through. She truly cared about Lana. To her it didn't matter that Lana had been raped and conceived a child from it. Of course, it did hurt Rachel that something so horrible had happened to Lana but it didn't keep her from loving Lana. In fact, she admired her strength and her ability to keep moving forward with her son. She admired Lana so much.

Lana pulled away. "I'm really glad you went to the party."

"I told you I wouldn't miss it."

Lana walked to her desk where she set down the papers Lou had given her when she visited his office. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you when I saw you on the door step."

Rachel laughed. "In front of everyone?"

"In front of everyone." Lana stated, "I hate having to hide this."

"Me too…" Rachel said sadly as she sat down across from Lana's desk, "But hopefully soon we won't have to…right?" She looked at Lana with hopeful eyes.

Lana smiled. "Right."

"So," Rachel said, "How was Johnny's actual day?"

"Great." Lana answered with a soft smile, "It rained all day so I couldn't take him out to the lake like originally planned but I gave him his present and he spent the entire day in front of the tv."

Rachel laughed. "I told you he would love it."

Lana sighed as she pulled some folders from her desk and placed them in front of her. "I wish you could have joined us this weekend."

Rachel pouted slightly. "I know but you know…family calls."

The smile disappeared off of Lana's face and she stopped her task. "How was it?"

Rachel inhaled, taking in a deep breath. "Well, like always, my parents wouldn't see me."

There was a sadness in Rachel's eyes that Lana picked up right away. Like Lana, Rachel's family had disowned her when they found out she was a homosexual. Rachel had been trying to get back in contact with them for almost a year now but they wouldn't have her. Lana thought about her parents, she hadn't seen them in a very long time either but it was her choice—not theirs.

"But-" Rachel lightened up the way she always did when she looked at the bright side of things. It was something Lana loved about her, "I saw my sister."

Lana smiled. "Did you? That's great."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It was. And she brought my niece too. I was so happy, Lana. But scared. I didn't know what to expect."

"What did she say?" Lana asked.

"Well, she said she missed me and that our parents are wrong for denying to see me." A soft smile brushed Rachel's lips, "She said she wants to be a family again."

"That's marvelous." Lana stood and walked to Rachel. She took her hand and stood her up to her feet, "I'm really happy for you." She kissed Rachel. "Very happy."

Rachel pulled away. "You didn't tell me, what did Lou want?"

Lana took a step back and regained herself. She cleared her throat and looked at Rachel. All the happiness had drained from Lana's eyes and was replaced by a serious and solemn look. As if all the terrible moments she had lived where brought back in to existence.

"He wants me to continue my book about Bloody Face."


	3. Maniac

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS but I wish Ryan Murphy would stop hurting my feelings.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thank you for the marvelous reviews. I'm glad DM is living up to your expectations. Please enjoy the following chapter :)

…

**CH 3**- Maniac

…

There was a chill silence in the room for a slight moment as Rachel processed Lana's words.

"Maniac?" She asked referring to the manuscript Lana had started writing before Johnny was born. "I thought you said you burned it when Johnny was a baby?"

"I did." Lana said as she took a seat at her desk, "But Lou thinks I should rewrite it. He says it'll get me the justice I deserve or some bullshit like that."

Lana's chocolate brown eyes fell upon her desk. "I don't know what to do..."

Rachel smiled softly and made her way to Lana, sitting upon her lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Lana looked up to meet Rachel's gaze.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what to do. You always do." Rachel kissed Lana's lips, "Just goes to show how amazing you are."

Lana chuckled, "If you keep telling me these things I'm going to get a swelled head."

Rachel laughed. "Good."

Lana sighed as she leaned back on her chair, "How'd I get so lucky with you?"

"I ask myself the same thing about you." Rachel replied, she cusped Lana's face with her soft hands and kissed her lips.

"Dylan!" Lou's voice boomed through the hall and burst through the door breaking the trance between the two women.

Rachel quickly hopped off of Lana's lap and stood straight. Lana sat up instantly, still dazed from Rachel's kiss.

Lou walked in to the office finding Lana and Rachel looking back at him. "There you are!" he said to Rachel, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Why is it always that I find you in here?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Uh…" She looked to Lana.

"The question is, why are you here?" Lana questioned Lou, saving Rachel from his accusations.

Lou frowned. He opened his mouth to reply but came up short. "I came in search of Ms. Dylan."

"Right." Lana said and looked to Rachel.

Rachel smiled instantly, "I'll get you that coffee right away, Ms. Winters." She then looked to Lou, "Coffee?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lou said as he eyed Rachel wearily.

Rachel only smiled, placed her hands behind her back and quickly filed out of the room. Lana watched her go; her eyes trailed down Rachel's back to the fine curves along her pencil skirt.

"Winters." Lou cleared his throat.

Lana looked at him, "Yes?"

"Have you thought about what I said?" He walked over to the desk.

Lana looked at Lou not sure what to respond. She had thought about it, she just wasn't sure if she liked the answer.

…

Children's cries and laughter rang through the air followed by the sound of the final bell. The air out was fresh and clouds covered the sky.

"I don't think it could have happened," Said Johnny to Thomas as the two boys walked to the front of the school.

School had lead out and they made their way to the bus stop out in front of the school.

"The T-Rex's arms were too small. He definitely couldn't swim." Johnny protested.

"What if he doggy-paddled?" Thomas asked when they reached the bus stop.

Johnny thought about it. "Mmm maybe. Scout's legs are short and he can swim."

"See." Thomas said, "I told ya."

Johnny pushed up his glasses and looked to see Julia approaching with her two friends. The two girls looked up at Johnny and Thomas and giggled amongst themselves.

Thomas frowned. "Why do they always do that?" He referred to their giggling.

The bus rolled up to the sidewalk and opened its doors.

Johnny shrugged. "Girls are weird. I don't know why my mom likes 'em so much."

Thomas put his hands up in a gesture as if saying, "Who knows" and the two boys climbed up in to the bus, followed by Julia and her two friends.

Johnny followed after Thomas. One of the boys sitting at the edge stuck his foot out just as Thomas walked by, tripping Johnny in the process. Johnny tumbled forward, crashing against Thomas and sending them both to the ground. The bus erupted in laughter.

Johnny pushed his glasses up and helped Thomas to his feet.

"What a twist." Thomas said of the other boy who laughed and turned to his friend, high fiving him.

"Just ignore 'em." Johnny said, "He ain't worth it."

Thomas shook it off and went to the back of the bus with Johnny close behind him.

Julia gave the two other boys a dirty look as she walked by them and went to the back to join Johnny and her brother. Her friends followed, giggling to one another. One of them, a little blonde one, looked at Johnny and smiled nervously.

"Johnny." Julia said, "Don't ya wanna sit with Darla?"

Johnny looked to the girl named Darla and then back to Julia. "No." He said simply.

Julia frowned, rolled her eyes and sat down next to Darla.

"What's that all about?" Thomas asked Johnny.

Johnny shrugged and the two boys continued their conversation about dinosaurs, ignoring the girls that kept glancing their way.

…

Johnny sat in the kitchen table doing his homework whilst Lana struggled with dinner. She was trying a new recipe and couldn't get it out just right. Scout sat close by, watching intently to see if she dropped anything.

"How's the homework coming along, Johnny boy?" Lana asked without taking her eyes off of her task.

"Good." Johnny answered, he looked up to Lana, "How's dinner coming along?"

Lana smiled softly. "It's coming…how was school?" She asked, her tone a bit more serious again.

"Boring." Johnny answered.

"That kid bothering you again?" She referred to the little shit that kept picking on her precious son.

"No." Johnny said.

"Good." Lana said and took a spoon full of her new dish over to the table, "Now tell me if this is good."

Johnny took a bite and nodded. "S'good." He said and wiped his lips with the back of his mouth.

"Okay. I'm worried its too salty." She said sheepishly.

"Don't." Johnny answered as he returned back to his homework, "Your cooking is always good."

Lana laughed. "You know, that's not what Wendy used to say."

Johnny perked up at the mention of his mother's old lover. With Lana's ordeal with Bloody Face—Johnny's biological father— out in the open, Lana had opened up to Johnny a lot about her past and that included Wendy. She didn't want to keep any secrets from her son. She knew what secrets had cost her before.

Of course, it wasn't the first time Johnny had heard of Wendy before. He remembered visiting her grave when he was very little during holidays like Valentine's or Christmas and on Wendy's death anniversary too. He knew she had been his mother's girlfriend before he was born but the one thing he didn't know was how she died. Lana wouldn't talk about it. It was the one secret Lana still kept from him.

"What she say?" Johnny asked.

"That I had terrible cooking." Lana smiled at the memory.

Johnny smiled and returned to his homework. "Well, got thing Rachel likes your cooking too then."

Lana stopped at the mention of Rachel and felt a warm smile brush her lips. She turned and walked to Johnny and knelt down next to his chair. "Hey."

Johnny turned to her. His doe eyes looking right at her. He was growing more and more handsome by the day.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Are you okay with Rachel coming around more and more?"

Johnny smiled instantly. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Lana answered, "Because who we are. Because we have to keep it a secret from everyone."

Johnny thought about it for a moment. "I don't care what other people think. Rachel makes you happy and I only want you to be happy." He smiled.

Lana laughed and stood to her feet, planting a kiss on Johnny's cheek. "How did you turn out so sweet?"

Johnny scrunched his face. "Agh, Mom! Stop." He turned away from Lana with a pouty frown.

Lana chuckled. "Alright, alright." And stood back to her cooking.

She looked back to Johnny for a moment. His life had final returned to normal and she didn't want to do anything to ruin that. After three years, the hype of Bloody Face and his tortured family had begun to come to a rest. The vultures had finally stopped hovering over them and they could finally rest. But now Lou wanted Lana to continue Maniac. She had burned to original manuscript for good. Lana didn't even want to think about the horrible things she had said about her son. The child hadn't even been born; he didn't deserve those words.

But now there was Lana, with the ability to start the manuscript from the beginning with a new outlook—still, the original story about her struggle in Briarcliff and her tangle with Bloody Face would be the same. If she were to write that book, she couldn't sugar coat anything. It would be raw and it would cost them their peace. But the decision wasn't only up to Lana. It was up to Johnny too. His story would also be in it. But Lana couldn't bring herself to ask him. She couldn't ask him to uproot his peace once more. He deserved happiness and tranquility in his life.

Johnny deserved a normal childhood.

He deserved to be detached from the stigma that was Bloody Face. But that was something that Lana didn't know if he would ever over come.

…

After dinner, Lana let Johnny play his video game in the living room until it was time for bed. Johnny argued with Lana to let him stay up just "five more minutes" but then "five more minutes" turned in to "ten more minutes" and before Lana knew it, she was struggling to get him out of bed the next morning.

At the age of ten, Johnny had grown out of a variety of things, like carrying that stuffed moose around everywhere he went or asking Lana to read him a bed time story or have her tuck him in and check the closet and under the bed for monsters. Lana didn't know how much time had passed her.

"Come on, brush your teeth and hop in to bed." Lana said as she walked by the living room on her way in to the hall, "I mean it, Johnny!" She called out.

"Okay, okay." Johnny said as his attention was set on his video game of a ball and two paddles.

Scout lay at his side, already falling asleep.

"I'll give you to the count of three!" Lana called from her room.

Johnny shook his head at his mother's warning and continued to play.

"One!" Lana called out.

Johnny shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Two!" She called out after a moment, her voice sounding closer as she made her way back down the hall, "Two and a half!"

Johnny quickly jumped up to his feet and turned off the console followed by the tv.

"Three-" Lana was about to say when Johnny ran past her with Scout hot on his trail.

"Goodnight, Mom!"

Lana shook her head sheepishly, "That's what I thought."

…

After kissing Johnny goodnight, Lana returned to her den where she continued some work. She had returned to the top of her field and was no longer working behind a desk. Lana had done a variety of other stories; she had even visited a many other mental institutions in the state to help raise awareness of the injustice done upon the helpless patients within the walls of their inhuman institutions.

Lana was quite proud of her work. She had come so far after so much.

After a moment, Lana sat back on her chair and lost herself back in those days after it all happened.

**BOSTON**

**1972**

_Lana shielded her son from the flashing cameras that appeared out of nowhere as they made their way out of the hospital. It felt like being in a daze. All the people calling her name, asking her questions, it dizzied her._

_Johnny buried his face in her coat, holding her close. He gripped tightly to the thin fabric. Lana could feel him almost trembling. She couldn't blame him; it was overwhelming. _

_He was just a boy. He didn't deserve all of this. He didn't deserve to be stared at like some phenomena. Lana held him closer, protecting him from any words that came their way._

"_Is it true you killed Bloody Face—for real this time?"_

"_Is your child really his son?"_

"_What happened in Briarcliff?"_

_Lana was quickly ushered to a sleek black car that was to take them home. She ignored all the questions as the driver opened the door. Lana quickly ushered Johnny in to the car first and followed after him, closing the door and muting the reporter's tiresome questions. _

"_Mom?" Johnny voice caught her attention and she turned to look at her son._

_His big doe eyes shimmered with worry. _

"_Why are they calling Oliver Bloody Face?"_

_His question stumped Lana. She didn't know how to answer him or if she should. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer._

"_Don't you worry about that."_

…

"Mom?" Johnny's voice snapped Lana out of her trance.

She sat up instantly to see him standing in the entrance of her den. His eyes were foggy with sleep and his dark hair was a mess. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Johnny?" Lana spoke softly, "What is it?" She turned around in her swivel chair to meet him.

Johnny's sleepy eyes landed on her. They were red as if he had been crying or on the verge to.

Lana instantly became concerned. "What is it?" She stood to her feet.

"I dreamt of him again…" Johnny said.

Lana's heart shattered in that instant. She took a step forward and reached out to him, taking his hand and pulling him in to her arms.

"Shh, shh, its ok." She said, "It was just a dream."

A dream or not, Bloody Face was going to continue haunting their lives.


	4. This Boy's Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update guys! Please enjoy the new chapter and Happy Holidays!

…

**CH 4**- This Boy's Life

…

The sheets felt fresh against her skin, the heat coming off of her lover's body was heavenly and Lana felt at peace. She buried her face in the back of Rachel's neck, wrapping her arm tighter around the young woman's waist and bringing her closer. She smiled with her eyes closed.

She truly was in heaven; true nirvana. The euphoria was more than she could bare but everything she could have ever wanted.

"Lana." Rachel's sweet voice whispered.

"Hmm?" Lana didn't budge; too comfortable sulking in Rachel's sweet scent to open her eyes and fully respond.

Rachel laughed lightly. "Are you awake?"

Lana buried her face deeper in Rachel's neck. "Yes." She finally answered, "I am."

It was past one in the morning and the two women lay in Lana's bed, naked, and under the sheets, sulking in each other's warmth.

Rachel placed her hand on Lana's arm around her waist. Being with Lana almost felt like being in a dream. There was something so lovely about it. Like she was living in a dream that would last her a lifetime. And sometimes, she would wake up during the middle of the night with a jolt, as if it were all just make believe. But seeing Lana's sleeping face next to hers, reminded her that it was real.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked her.

Lana slowly opened her eyes, truth was, she had not been able to take the manuscript out of her mind. She didn't know how to go about it. Lana deserved to have their story told, but her son also deserved to live in peace. Johnny didn't need all the negativity the Maniac would bring in to his life. He was already struggling with the memory of Oliver as it were.

Rewriting Maniac and publishing wasn't only Lana's decision, it was Johnny's too.

"Honestly?" Lana asked.

"Honestly." Rachel responded.

Lana sighed. "The book."

Rachel turned around in Lana's arms to face her. When she did she came upon Lana's sad brown eyes. It was hard to believe that just moments ago they were making love and her brown eyes were alight with fire. Lana was a strong woman, she was tough but she had her moments of vulnerability that she only let Rachel see. Rachel remembered when they first started dating, Lana was so closed up and her walls were twenty feet high. But she climbed those walls and helped them fall. She did everything she could to gain her lover's trust.

Lana saw Rachel's eyes sadden in an instance. "Don't be sad." Lana told her.

"I'm not sad, Lana, I'm worried." Rachel propped herself up on an elbow, her golden brown locks fell forth. "I don't like to see you so upset."

Lana sighed and leaned in, kissing the gap between Rachel's collar bones. "You're too good for me."

"No." Rachel said, lifting Lana's chin with her finger, "I'm just what you need." She smiled and kissed Lana's lips.

When Rachel pulled away from Lana's kiss, she looked at her face.

"Do you think I should?"

"Write Maniac?" Rachel asked, "Hm, well, that is only a choice you could make, Lana. I mean, you deserve to have your story told, but it isn't only your story to tell."

"Johnny." Lana said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Johnny."

Lana sighed. "He doesn't know."

"Are you planning on telling him?" Rachel said as she brushed a lock of hair behind Lana's ear.

"If it comes down to it." Lana said, "I want him to be prepared for anything that comes."

"I agree." Rachel said, "He's a good boy. He deserves a say in it."

Lana rested buried her face in Rachel's chest. Rachel laughed lightly and laid back down against the pillow, holding Lana with both arms as if she were a lost child.

"I love you, you know." Rachel spoke, breaking the silence in the dim blue darkness.

Lana felt herself smiling. She always did when Rachel told her those words. "I love you, too." She said.

…

It was early in the morning when Rachel awoke the following day. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to the clock on Lana's night stand. It was 5:16 in the morning.

Rachel stretched her body, her limbs intertwined around Lana's; she didn't want to wake up. Rachel leaned down and kissed Lana's forehead and commenced to get out of bed.

She tip toed out of Lana's room and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she jumped with a gasp, "Johnny!"

Johnny stood in the middle of the hall in his pajamas. He rubbed his eye with a hand, confused to see Rachel there so early in the morning.

"Rachel?" He asked sleepily, "What are you doing?"

Rachel's mouth hung wide open. "Uh, I—" She stuttered.

It was then Lana opened the door, "Rachel, you forgot your—" In her hand she had a black lace bra. Lana stopped mid sentence when she saw her son standing there. "Johnny!" She gasped and hid the bra behind her back, "Baby, what are you doing up so early?"

"Getting cereal." He answered in his still sleepy voice.

"So early?" Lana chuckled nervously.

"I'm hungry." Johnny said.

Rachel smiled and caressed his cheek, "Well, you go on and get your cereal then."

Johnny yawned and continued his way down the hall. Rachel watched him go with a soft smile. She then turned to Lana and they both laughed sheepishly.

"That was a close one." Lana said.

"Lana, I think he's on to us." Rachel joked and kissed her.

Lana laughed.

…

Lana walked Rachel to the door and saw her off. She fought the urge to kiss her at the door in fear that the neighbors would see them. Lana was tired of hiding her relationship with Rachel.

Once Rachel's car was out of sight, Lana closed the door behind her and went to the living room where Johnny was eating cereal and watching cartoons. Scout lay at his feet.

"Where did Rachel go?" Johnny asked as he tore his eyes from the screen. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"She went home." Lana explained.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because she had to."

Johnny frowned lightly and set his bowl on his lap. "When will she be back?"

Lana smiled softly, "When do you want her to be back?"

"Maybe for dinner?" Johnny answered.

Lana walked over and kissed her son's forehead. "Alright. For dinner it is."

…

Later in the morning, Lana dropped Johnny off at school. She wanted to mention the manuscript to him but she wasn't sure how.

Johnny had had a tough time adjusting to the reality of their situation soon after the news of Bloody face became public. She tried to shield him from all the media and horrible tabloids but he always managed to come across them. Johnny had a lot of nightmares regarding Oliver and Briarcliff. Lana worried that his innocence had been damaged but she hoped for the best.

However, she hated to see her son struggle because he knew the truth. She only wanted him to be happy.

So she didn't say a thing about the manuscript, only reminded him to behave and avoid any trouble.

…

Johnny made his way through the hall of his school on his way to his locker. The boy who bullied him hung around with two other older boys. They looked at Johnny and snickered.

Johnny glanced away and quickly made his way around the corner of the hall. Lana had told him to avoid any trouble and Johnny wanted to do just that. He didn't want to disappoint his mother. Besides, he had given her enough trouble already.

He sat in class, in his seat, looking out the window. His eyes opened and closed slowly, distracted from the information his teacher was putting on the board. Johnny hadn't been able to sleep well. He often had nightmares of Oliver coming back for them and locking them in Briarcliff. He also had nightmares in where people told him he was just like Bloody Face. It terrified Johnny and he'd wake up with a jolt, too terrified to move for a few minutes until he was able to calm himself and remind himself that it was all a dream.

He was a good boy; a bit rambunctious and mischievous but what ten-year-old boy wasn't? Nonetheless, he was a good boy. He did his chores to help Lana around the house and he did his homework without Lana having to tell him. She occasionally reminded him but she never had to force him down to listen to her. He never picked on anyone and never stole anything. He had never hurt anyone, so Johnny couldn't understand why those horrid things had happened to them and why they were continuing to haunt him.

BOSTON 1972

_Johnny sat still. The room was almost silent except the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. The minutes felt like an eternity and Johnny was growing nervous. They had sat him in a room, alone, without his mother. Lana told him that the nice gentleman just wanted to talk to him, ask him questions about what had happened. _

_Johnny looked up when the door opened and Detective Mooney stepped in to the room. He had a very serious look on his face but he smiled softly upon looking at the boy._

"_Hello there, Johnny."_

"_Hi." Johnny said softly._

_The man took a seat across the table. "So, I spoke to your mother. She tells me you're perfectly healthy."_

_Johnny looked from Detective Mooney to the mirror on the wall next to them. _

"_Can you tell me about what happened?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Johnny?"_

_Johnny looked to the detective. _

"_You and your mother just went through hell, kiddo. That must be tough."_

"_Is he really dead?" Johnny asked._

_Detective Mooney frowned lightly and leaned closer, placing his hands upon the table. "Who?"_

"_Oliver." Johnny answered, "Is he dead?"_

_Detective Mooney nodded. "He is." He looked at the boy's reaction. It was subtle. As if Johnny accepted the news without much remorse and with great understanding. _

"_He's not going to heaven—is he?"_

"_Why do you ask that?"_

"_Cause he hurt a lot of people. He was a bad man." Johnny said. _

_Mooney nodded again. "He was a bad man and he did hurt a lot of people. Wherever he is, I assure you it ain't heaven."_

_Johnny accepted this too. _

"_Why do they call him Bloody Face?" Johnny asked next. Mooney was surprised by the boy's sudden questions. He had been very quiet up until then. The thing was, Johnny was filled with many questions, he just couldn't bring it upon himself to ask Lana. _

"_Did he tell you that was his name?" Mooney asked the boy._

_Johnny shook his head. "No. I heard the news people calling him that. And the officers…" Johnny's eyes fell upon the table, "And my mom…"_

"_I won't lie to you, son, that is what they called him."_

"_How come?"_

"_Well," Mooney began, "Sometimes bad people want better titles."_

"_Like villains?" Johnny asked._

"_Exactly like villains." Mooney smiled sadly. He wasn't dealing with an ignorant child, that much he knew. _

"_Why did he choose to be a villain and not a good guy?" _

"_That I can't tell you. He was just a sick, sick man."_

_Johnny's shoulders slumped. "He was my dad…"_

_Mooney saddened at this. "I know, kiddo. I'm sorry." Mooney studied Johnny for a moment. He looked exhausted and a solemn look covered his doe eyes. Mooney couldn't begin to imagine what the poor kid had witnessed at the hands of that maniac or how he must have felt after learning the truth of his real father. _

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_No." Johnny said without hesitation. "You don't miss bad people."_

_Mooney nodded. "Yer a very smart kid, ya know that?"_

_Johnny didn't say anything. He was tired of being at hospitals and hotels and police stations. He just wanted to go home._

"_Did he hurt you?" Mooney's voice was serious._

_Johnny shook his head. "No. He didn't hurt me. He was nice to me."_

"_Did he hurt your mother?"_

"_Yes." Mooney could see anger rising in the boy's eyes. _

"_What did he do to her?"_

"_He locked her up in the dark." Johnny's voice trembled a little, "He wouldn't let me see her. He tried to hurt her with a big needle."_

"_A big needle? Describe it for me."_

"_It was like a needle and a hammer. He tried to stick it in her eye." Johnny said remembering when he stumbled upon Oliver about to perform the lobotomy on his mother. The memory made his stomach sick. _

"_That must have been a hard thing to see—witnessing someone hurting your mother like that. And you saved her too. You're a very brave boy, Johnny." Mooney smiled._

_Johnny didn't respond. People had been telling him he was very brave for everything he had gone through, including saving his mother but how could he not? He loved his mother. She was all he had._

…

"Johnny?"

Johnny snapped from his daze to the front of the class where his teacher stood. "Pay attention, Johnny." She said.

Some kids laughed and she continued with her lecture. Johnny remained quiet.

He remembered when they rescued them from the side of the road, miles away from Briarcliff; there were a lot of police officers and a lot of reporters following the scoop. They had called Oliver, Bloody Face and hovered over them endlessly. Johnny had nightmares of the mobs and flashing lights. He didn't understand why his mother was so upset, or why the reporters wouldn't leave them alone. He heard whispers of people calling him the son of a maniac and that his mother should have done the best thing by "disposing" herself of him.

He remembered two women in the station talking about it the night of their escape. That was before he spoke with Detective Mooney. Lana had heard too and pulled him closer to her, shielding him from the cruelty of the world. She was so ferocious in protecting him but there were some things she just couldn't shield him from. His paternity was one of them.

Johnny was a smart boy. He knew Oliver had been a dangerous man who had harmed a lot of people, women especially— his mother being one of them. He knew the police had been looking for him and that they were in danger by being with him. But what Johnny didn't know, was how exactly he came to be. He didn't understand why Lana and Oliver had him. He knew how babies were born; he had asked Lana once when she was young and she didn't sugar coat it for him. But his mother liked women, not men. She wasn't married to Oliver, nor did she love him. Johnny wanted to ask why they had him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

After class was over, Johnny met up with Thomas and Julia. They were arguing about something but Johnny didn't pay much mind.

It was then Julia's friend appeared next to him. The girl named Darla. "Hi, Johnny." She said.

Johnny looked at her. "Hi."

"I like your back pack." She smiled. Her eyes gleamed and her cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Thanks." He said, "I like your—" he looked Darla over, taking notice of her rainbow colored shoe laces. "Shoe laces." He said nonchalantly.

Thomas laughed. Julia smacked Thomas on the arm.

"Um, thanks?" Darla said, not really the compliment she was expecting.

Julia shook her head at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." She said and grabbed Darla's hand, "C'mon, Darla. Boys are dumb."

"Yeah? Well, girls smell." Thomas said back.

Johnny remained quiet, watching as Julia rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them to the bus stop. His eyes followed her for a moment until Thomas snapped him out of it.

…

Lana gathered her things in her office before she went home for the day. She hadn't given Lou an answer on Maniac but she was really considering it. She just needed to talk to Johnny about it. After all, she had promised him that the past would stay in the past. She just couldn't take it back.

"All set for the day?" Rachel asked as she walked up to Lana's desk.

"Yes." Lana answered, "Just about."

Rachel smiled softly. She had her hair up in a messy bun. Lou had her running errands all afternoon. Lana wanted to get Rachel a better position than Lou's assistant but Rachel declined her help, claiming that it would be nepotism and she wanted to rise on her own. Lana admired that about her, but she still hated to see Lou treat her girlfriend like some servant.

"You?" Lana asked.

Rachel sighed. "I have one last errand to run and then I'm all yours."

Lana smiled, she placed her purse on the desk and walked around it. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and brought her closer.

"Will you be free before dinner?"

"Mmm, hopefully." Rachel answered, "Why?"

"Johnny wants you to come over for dinner." Lana explained.

Rachel smiled warmly at this. She adored Johnny and was very thrilled with the fact that he had accepted her in not only his mother's life, but his as well. It really meant a lot to Rachel that she have his approval.

"Then I will be there for dinner." Rachel kissed Lana's lips. "Did you talk with him?" She asked when she pulled away.

Lana always felt her heart flutter when she pulled away. "No, not yet. I wanted to but I couldn't find a way how."

Rachel felt for Lana and caressed her cheek. Lana placed her hand on top of Rachel's, holding her hand against her cheek.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to."

"I hope so." Lana kissed Rachel's hand.

…

When Johnny arrived home, Lana was already there. She always made sure she was home by the time Johnny got out of school. She disliked having him come home to an empty house. She really wanted things to be different.

"Hey, you. How was school?" Lana asked when Johnny walked in through the front door and was greeted by a very happy Scout.

"Boring." Johnny answered.

"Hmph." Lana said, "Just boring?"

"Yup." Johnny jumped up to his feet after petting Scout.

Lana looked at her boy. He deserved so much better than to have to carry on with such an ugly past.

"Johnny." Lana said in that tone that brought Johnny's full attention to her. It was the same tone she used when she told him they were going on vacation all those years ago.

"Come with me," She said, "We need to talk." She stretched out her hand to him.

Johnny looked at his mother's hand and without hesitation, took it.


	5. All This and Heaven Too

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys! I'd like to blame it on the move or on work, but honestly, I've just been bumming it, watching Friends on Netflix, haha, so I apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

…

**CH 5**- All This and Heaven Too

…

He sat in his mother's study wondering why she was so hesitant to speak. Lana had this look upon her, which Johnny had seen multiple times before. It was the look that brought bad news, the look that said they were moving again, the look that meant something serious and he knew she was trying to find a way to sugar coat it.

Johnny didn't need things to be sugar coated for him any longer. He had seen too many things in his young life to be shielded from adult things. He knew the cruelty of the world and the sickness in the minds of the people who dwelled upon it. He was no stranger to reality. Yet, his mother wanted to continue to keep whatever innocence her boy had left within him. There was just the question of how much was left?

Maybe she wanted to talk to him about his nightmares again. Johnny knew he shouldn't have gone to her room that night after he dreamt of Oliver again. He felt foolish for having done so. He was ten years old, he wasn't a child, but those fears were hard to over come and the anxiety was too much to handle on his own. He needed the voice of his mother to bring his feet back upon the ground and remind him that it wasn't real, that it was all over and done. He needed her to remind him that he was sane. That he wasn't broken like Oliver.

Johnny suddenly grew nervous. What if she wanted to take him to see a therapist again? The first time, it wasn't her idea; it had been the pediatrician who had been seeing Johnny for his night terrors. He advised Lana that the boy see a therapist. Johnny was only eight at the time. Lana hated taking him to see a shrink. She just wanted Johnny to feel normal. Johnny didn't like it much either. He too wanted normality in his life.

But maybe it wasn't even that, maybe his principal had called Lana again. Or maybe his teacher. He hadn't been paying much attention in class or at all.

Finally, Lana looked at him and smiled.

"Johnny boy." She said.

"Mom." Johnny replied.

Lana closed the door shut behind her and walked to the desk where Johnny sat on Lana's spinning chair. She grabbed the smaller wooden chair that sat against the wall and sat down. She looked over her son and brushed a few loose baby hairs from his forehead. She then sat up straight and exhaled.

Johnny frowned lightly at this. "If you're gonna ground me just do it already."

Lana wanted to smile at this. "No, Johnny, I'm not going to ground you—wait, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Johnny said quickly.

Lana raised a brow but shook it off. "No, no. No one's getting grounded today, I promise."

"Awh, are we moving again?" Johnny groaned.

"No." Lana said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Lana took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to begin. "Did I tell you how Oliver and I met?"

"In a hospital. Right?" Johnny answered.

Lana nodded. "Yes, well, you see, that place we met in, it was in Briarcliff."

Johnny's hands suddenly clutched into tight fists. He knew the name Briarcliff very well. It was where Oliver had kept them prisoner.

"Oliver, he at the time was a doctor there." Lana's voice was almost soft when she spoke his name.

Johnny looked at Lana. There was a different look in her deep brown eyes now. A look of some kind of strange nostalgia. Like when one looks back at a distant memory that they can't quite place if it was ever real or just a dream.

"Why were you there?" Johnny asked softly.

"I went there looking for a story that I thought was going to make me big. But you see, I was very wrong."

Lana paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts and continue on with her story. Johnny remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt Lana. She had never fully told him what had happened to her in Briarcliff.

"Anyway, once I was in there, I couldn't get out."

"Why?"

"Because they thought I was sick too. It was an awful place, Johnny. A lot of bad things happened to me there, to a lot of people. Very horrible things that no person deserves."

Johnny's fists tightened upon hearing this. Still, he remained silent.

"And Oliver was the only person who was willing to help me…" She paused for a moment to recollect the strength in her voice, "I thought he was a good person…I thought he was going to help me, but I was very wrong."

Johnny slid off the chair and wiped the tears from his mother's face. "I'm sorry."

Lana smiled sadly at her precious boy, "Its not your fault, Johnny boy. Don't apologize."

"What happened after?" He asked.

"Well, after it was all over and I found out you were going to be born, I started to write a book."

"A book?" Johnny sat back down.

Lana nodded, "Yes, a book about everything that happened to me in Briarcliff and everything that happened with Oliver. "

"I didn't know you wrote a book."

"Well," She said, "I never finished it."

"How come?"

"Because you were born." She smiled faintly. "That book held every single atrocious thing that happened and I didn't want you to grow up with that over your head. I wanted you to have a clean slate."

Johnny nodded understanding this.

"And the only reason I'm telling you this now, is because Lou wants me to start the book again and finish it this time."

Johnny's brows pulled together. "A book about Briarcliff?"

Lana nodded slowly. "A book about us." She placed her hand over his. "Johnny, if I write this book, the entire world will know what happened to us, what Oliver did to me and to all those other women. They will all know our story." She looked deeply into his eyes, "Do you understand that?"

When Lana said this, Johnny's heart skipped a beat and something heavy fell to the pit of his stomach. He suddenly remembered all the people and all of the flashing lights that followed them wherever they went. But he understood and slowly nodded.

"But you see, Johnny, this story, it isn't only mine, its yours too. You have the right to decide if you want the world to know. I won't write this story if you don't want me to."

Johnny looked at Lana, unsure of what to say or how to respond. Their future was in his hands. Their justice depended on him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

…

Lana had told Johnny that he could think about it with ease for as long as he needed to. She didn't want him to feel rushed or pressured. She wanted him to be conscious and sure of his decision.

Lana hadn't told him in great detail every thing that had happened at Briarcliff or in Oliver's home but she knew those details would be in the book and he would read that book whether she liked it or not, sooner or later, as they said.

Lana was prepared to cross that bridge when they came to it. But still, she wanted him to be sure of it. And if he decided to go forward with it, Lana knew it wouldn't be easy. Johnny would learn of his true conception and that was something Lana feared beyond belief.

If only she could hold onto her little boy's innocence for a little bit longer—well, whatever was left of it.

…

Dinner that night was awfully quiet. Johnny silently picked at his food with his fork. Lana had invited Rachel for dinner and her presence helped ease the tension.

She asked Johnny about his catching lessons with Kit and that seemed to bring him out his shell and his tormented thoughts.

Lana smiled whenever she saw Johnny and Rachel interact with one another. Rachel was so sweet and good with kids; she was an excellent listener and often let Johnny ramble on with whatever he wanted. She was funny too, in her own sweet way; there was just something about her that was warm and welcoming. Lana just couldn't help but to fall hopelessly in love with her and she only questioned why she hadn't done so any sooner.

After dinner, Lana and Rachel cuddled on the couch and watched Johnny play his new video game in the living room. Rachel laughed delightedly along with Johnny when Lana agreed to play but once again lost embarrassingly.

"Don't get mad, Lana." Rachel laughed sweetly as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind Lana's ear.

Lana had moved down to the floor, next to Johnny while Rachel remained on the couch, behind Lana. Rachel leaned down slightly and kissed the back of Lana's head.

"I'm not getting mad." Lana said in a huff.

Johnny laughed. He had forgotten all about Oliver and the book if only for a moment.

Lana held the controller at an angle as if it would help the paddle in the screen move any faster. She then watched in horror as the little white dot passed her paddle, deeming her a loser once again.

"I won!" Johnny gleamed.

He and Rachel high fived.

"Its not okay to gloat, little boy." Lana said rather ruefully, "And you," She looked to Rachel, "Why are you laughing?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I'm not laughing."

"Mom, don't be a sore loser." Johnny said with that impish smile of his.

Lana scoffed. "I am not a sore loser. This game is just broken is all." She walked over to the console and turned it off, followed by the tv.

"Awh, Mom." Johnny made a frowny face.

"Bed time."

"Do I have to?"

"Its past ten. C'mon."

Johnny sighed and stood up to his feet. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Johnny." Rachel said as she let Johnny make his way into her arms and gave him a big hug.

"Goodnight." He said.

When he pulled away from Rachel, she softly caressed his cheek and let him make his way to Lana.

"Goodnight, baby." She told him and kissed his cheek, "Brush your teeth before you tuck yourself in, you hear?"

"I hear." Johnny said, "C'mon, Scout!" He called to the dog that was lying in the hallway. Scout jumped up and followed after Johnny.

Rachel made her way into Lana's arms as they watched Johnny head to bed.

…

In Lana's room, the two women lay in bed. Rachel hadn't planned to spend the night so she hadn't brought any clothes. Lana had loaned her one of her shirts and it was all she wore along with her intimate clothing, excluding the bra. That, Lana had made sure came off as soon as the door closed behind them.

The two women lay in bed together spooning in only loose shirts and underwear. Lana's arms were wrapped around Rachel's waist; Rachel's back resting against her chest. Lana usually was the one being held by Rachel but some nights she needed to be the one holding onto her lover.

Lana wanted nothing more than for Rachel to move in with them and she knew it was something Johnny wanted to. However, Lana was afraid. She knew it was the 70s and things were changing. Homosexuals weren't prosecuted as much or as badly as they were back in the 60s when she was with Wendy. But Lana still feared in some way that people would find out about them and rip them apart. Lana was afraid that they would take Rachel away from her the same way they took Wendy.

But she had to remind herself that the two situations were very different. Wendy had given Lana up in fear of losing her career and the children she so adored along with it. Rachel had once lost it all when she had been exposed but she was willing to lose it again if it meant having Lana. Besides, there was no Briarcliff or Sister Jude to threaten them.

So why was Lana so afraid?

She simply just couldn't take any more loss. Rachel was the anchor that kept her from wandering out to sea; she was the lighthouse waiting beyond the violent waves.

Rachel and Johnny were her everything. She couldn't stand losing either of them.

Lana just wouldn't have it.

"You're awfully quiet." Rachel broke the silence between them.

Lana's grip on Rachel tightened if only a little. "I spoke to Johnny about the book today."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

Lana sighed. "It went well, or at least I think it did."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Lana answered, "He didn't know what to say."

Rachel rolled around so she could face Lana. "Poor baby. I can't imagine what he must be thinking."

"I know." Lana sighed, "But I told him I would be okay with whatever he decides. It's his decision too and he has as much time to think about it as he wants."

Rachel smiled softly, "I'm sure he'll make the right decision." She kissed Lana's lips, "He is your son after all."

Lana smiled too and closed her eyes, snuggling herself closer to Rachel. "I'm with him one hundred percent."


End file.
